hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Fumiko Yuchiama
Fumiko Yuchiama '(ゆうちあふみこ, ''Yuuchia Fumiko) '''is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities. Part of the Manipulator's Tower, he had originally come from the Yuchiama Clan in the Republic of Vrane with his cousins and brother who also attend Athelney. Appearance Fumiko is a boy in his early teens. Similarly to Yuki, he is known for wearing the girls uniform at Athelney, yet does not identify as female, and as such is a cross-dresser. He has pale skin and green eyes, alongside long messy dark blue hair that reaches his waist. As a student and member of the Manipulators' Tower, Fumiko most of the time wears a oversized long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a white hoodie and necktie. He also wears dark brown dress shoes with dark blue stockings. Personality Fumiko is in general incredibly polite to anyone who talks to them, when he actually stays to talk, being sensitive to the idea of offending someone, and as such comes off as timid. That would be correct, however, as Fumiko is also incredibly shy, being seemingly afraid of even the idea of social interaction. As such, he spends all his time alone, save for when any of his cousins or Eizara is around. Despite his difficulty in making friends, Fumiko doesn't want to stay the way he is, as he fears that if he can't get better now, he'll end up alone in the future. As such, if someone is to approach him first, as stated above, he will try his best to be kind to them, however usually ends up just leaving mid-conversation anyway. He is also known to frequent the Kritch Fields. Not to actually play, but to instead watch the others train and/or play matches. It is believed, however, he doesn't go just for the sport. People instead think Fumiko goes to watch one specific person whom he likes, however due to being shy and timid, he is unable to actually approach whoever that person may be. Background Born in the Republic of Vrane, Fumiko was the second son of Noriko and Ozuru Yuchiama, being the younger brother of Kiyoshi Yuchiama. He was born in a place called Sorine Village, and was brought up in the Village's Yuchiama Clan. Fumiko has three cousins, Momoko and Seijun Yuchiama, who are the children of Momo and Monterio Yuchiama, and Misaki Serakota, who is the daughter of Mirai and Katsuyuki Serakota (Mirai is Momo Yuchiama's sister). Unlike the rest of his family, Fumiko never excelled in anything. He never tried to get a job, and instead lazed around at home, lamenting his perceived uselessness. Once his older brother Kiyoshi left home to head for Athelney, Fumiko decided he wanted to actually do something productive. And so, Fumiko left home alongside Kiyoshi to attend Athelney, and is now a First Year Student there with his older brother and cousin Misaki, meanwhile his older cousin Momoko also attends as a Second Year Student. Plot It is still unknown how or when Fumiko first appears in the Athelney AU. Equipment Fumiko carries no known equipment around with him. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Fumiko can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as he has never been shown using it, nor has he been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Fumiko is said to be scared of his older brother to some degree, however why has never been stated * The rumor surrounding Fumiko's interest in Kritch is true, as he seems to watch mainly to see Naomi, whom he has taken a liking to * A sign of when Fumiko is either uncomfortable or doesn't know how/what he's trying to say, is when he starts twirling his fingers around each other * Fumiko shows obvious signs of having some form of Social Anxiety Disorder (SAD), which in the long term, could result in him suffering from depression later on in life * The one thing Fumiko has a passion for playing the piano, and in music in general, one he shares with his only friend, Eizara. He supposedly learnt how to from his older brother Kiyoshi